The Tales of Titans: Seven Titan Sins
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Each Titan gets hit with one of the deadly sins thanks to Cronus, they have to deal with each other and figure out how to get back to the way things were while still battling Cronus. First part in the series. AxA, JxT, OxOC, HxOC, NxOC eventually.
1. Cronus' Attacks

A/N: This is my first time working in COTT so go easy on me. I have a lot ideas for this genre so I'm planning on making this into a series but with working on so many others, it'll be updated slowly. I hope you enjoy.

Originally Published: 7/17/07

Pairings: AxA, TxJ, OxOC, NxOC and HxOC (Eventually)

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans so please don't sue me.

_**The Tales of Titans: Seven Titan Sins**_

_Chapter One_

_Cronus' Attacks_

Archie groaned as he walked down the hallway towards the foyer of the secret part of the school where the Gods lived. '_Whatever happened to Saturday's are meant for sleeping in and watching cartoons?'_ He thought sourly as he glanced over at the red-head walking beside him. The descendant of Atalanta was looking rather alert though he noticed Atlanta was biting back quite a few yawns.

"Really Jay, why can't Cronus wait until after Noon?" Atlanta asked stretching her body causing a few bones to crack in the process. Archie couldn't help but agree though seeing Atlanta like this in the morning was probably well worth it. He quickly pulled his thoughts away from her before she noticed him staring at her.

"He's the god of time, he doesn't care what time we get out of bed to kick his ass." Archie added. Jay turned to giving them a scornful look as they entered Hera's aviary. '_Of course, all work and no play!'_ Archie thought with a slight glare at their leader.

"We have to stop him so no innocent bystanders get hurt, no matter the time or day." Jay stated as he sat down on one of the couches as Hera walked in behind the rest of them. She came around to stand in front of them, waiting patiently for them to stop talking. _'She doesn't really seem to walk, maybe she glides. That's just plain freaky!'_ Archie noted before sitting down beside Atlanta but as far away from Hera as he could get.

"So what has Cronus unleashed upon us today?" asked Odie, turning to look at Hera when everyone was finally silent. She gazed at them gravely to make sure she had their attention.

"Hermes has heard various reports of several centaurs wreaking havoc in the east side of the city. We want you to investigate but be careful as they may be under Cronus' control." Hera said before nodding and leaving the room Archie glared after her. '_Harpies, sirens, undead dogs, giant tin cans and now centaurs. Great!'_ Archie thought, rolling his steel indigo eyes.

"You could have just phoned us with that information rather getting our asses down to the school on a Saturday." Archie grumbled under his breath. Atlanta chuckled as she nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me." She said quietly so Jay didn't hear them. Jay was already at the door waiting for the rest to catch up.

"Come on already, you guys." Jay said as the rest walked by he turned around to look at Atlanta and Archie, tapping his foot impatiently. They glanced at each other before walking past Jay trying not to laugh at his irritated look.

*********************************************************************************

As they drove closer to their destination it wasn't hard to tell what was going on. People and cars were fleeing as quickly as possible. Herry hastily turned down a side street to find seven centaurs stomping and shooting arrows everywhere.

Atlanta was the first out as she smirked at the newest challenge. Archie stood beside her, glancing and marvelling at how beautiful she was when faced with a new challenge. While his attention was diverted, Cronus had shown up.

"So nice of you to join us, I'm surprised you weren't here sooner, Jay." Cronus mocked from his seat on the steps on someone's apartment. "Oh well, you're here now. Get them!" The centaurs started firing upon them immediately with the arrows in rapid secession. The group scattered instantaneously going on the defensive.

Atlanta ran to the opposite side of them as she continued to dodge arrows. She fired her wrist crossbow just missing the centaur. She gave a curse under her breath before dodging more arrows.

Neil ducked behind the trucks' door for minimal protection from the endless arrows. When they ceased he peeked his head around the door, seeing the others were distracting them. He clutched his PMR heading towards one of the centaurs. A stream of electricity shot out hitting the hind quarters of the centaur. It reared, kicking out at Neil sending him flying. As he stood, he looked up in time to see an arrow soar towards him piercing his left thigh. He let an ear piercing scream of pain fill the air.

"Neil!" Six voices said in unison turning to glance at him. Odie who was closest dashed towards him; he let out a gasp as an arrow sliced through his clothing grazing his upper right arm. He clutched his wound as he slung Neil's arm around his shoulders, heading back towards the truck.

"Ah chaos; how I love the smell of it in the morning." Cronus commented, continuing to watch events unfold before his very eyes. He smirked, watching Odie help Neil towards the truck.

Archie ducked as another arrow sped past his head. His whip sat comfortably in his hand as he charged at one of them. Atlanta's eyes widened as she realized Archie didn't notice another centaur was taking aim at his weakest point; she knew the arrow could easily break his brace and another shot would be fired right after. Her heart thumped in her chest for a moment as fear seemed to grip her very being.

"Archie, watch out!" She cried her feet suddenly pushed her forward as the arrow was released. She reached Archie before the arrow, pushing him to the ground; she turned in mid fall as the arrow pierced her left shoulder. She let out a gasp as she landed on Archie with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my god, Atlanta." He said, quickly lifting her up in his arms, her uninjured arm wrapped around his neck. Archie moved swiftly towards the truck as Odie helped Neil into the front seat. He slipped Atlanta into the back of the truck before climbing in himself. "God Atlanta why did you do that?" She smiled up at him before wincing in pain.

"He was aiming to break your brace." Atlanta replied, reaching up to ruffle his hair with her good hand but winced, none-the-less. He sighed before returning her smile.

Jay knocked away a few arrows with his sword as Herry headed towards the truck's driver door. Jay pulled Theresa behind him as he backed up. Theresa moved with him towards the passenger side of the truck.

"Leaving so soon, Jay but the party has only just started." Cronus said cockily. Jay growled at him through clenched teeth as he knocked another arrow away.

"Don't worry, Cronus, we'll be back." Jay said only glancing at the God for a second. It was enough time for one centaur to fire at him. Jay gasped as the arrow hit the lower right of his abdomen causing him to stagger for a moment as Theresa cried out. "I'm fine." He moved behind the door, sliding into the truck before Theresa.

"Step on it, Herry." Archie cried as he tried to tend to Atlanta. The tires squealed as Herry reversed back to the school as fast as possible.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be back anytime soon Jay." Cronus laughed, watching them leave before giving a smirk.

*********************************************************************************

Herry screeched around a corner in the truck. Neil sat beside him groaning about his obvious injury. Archie glared at the blond for being so noisy while he wasn't the only one injured before turning his attention down towards Atlanta. She was losing quite a lot of blood from her wound. '_Thank the gods though it looks like it missed her heart and anything vital. Also thank the gods, they made me take biology_.' He thought, slipping off his hoodie wrapping it around her, knowing that from the loss of blood she would start to feel cold if she lost too much. He glanced at Jay and almost cursed out loud. His shirt had a large red soggy patch where the arrow was. He was quiet but awake as Theresa reached, breaking off the end with bright red feathers. Archie quickly did the same to Atlanta's arrow. She glanced at him trying not to concentrate on the pain. She moved closer to his side seeing his warmth.

"Theresa, I'm cold." Jay said his voice almost sounding lost as his teeth started to chatter and his body started to shake. Archie's eyes widened in shock from Jay's statement knowing all too well what that meant. '_This is not good. What are we going to do?_' He thought looking down at Atlanta. Her beautiful eyes looked up at him. He knew long ago he had memorized her strange coloured eyes yet even now he was memorizing them again. A thin outer line of liquid gold, golden brown specks like sweet honey appeared in the bright emerald green, they lit up at a challenge yet changed shades due to her moods; a normal person would call them hazel and be done with it but her eyes to him were pure poetry.

Atlanta closed her eyes in pain, breaking whatever spell had come over Archie though he had only thought that for a second. '_You're thinking of poetry of her eyes while the girl you lo-care about is injured. Way to prioritize Arch! God I'm such a moron._' Archie berated himself. A loud gasp was uttered from Atlanta as her injured shoulder slammed into Archie's side as Herry screeched to a halt in the school parking lot.

Archie jumped out as Atlanta slid over on the seat, trying not to jar her injured shoulder. He stared at her for a moment to assess the best way to get her out of the truck without hurting her.

"Wrap that arm around my neck." He ordered softly, pointing to her uninjured arm. She looked at him sceptically before doing so.

"You know it's my arm that is injured not my legs. I can walk just fine." Atlanta stated as he picked her up easily from the seat. Archie smirked before glancing to see Herry heft Neil up in his arms. The blond was nearly unconscious from the pain he was in which meant he was somewhat quiet. Archie walked hurriedly beside Herry as Theresa and Odie rushed Jay towards the school. As they reached the janitor's door, Odie pulled out his pendant quickly placing it in the door and held the door open for the others.

Archie followed Jay and Theresa through the portal and down the hall. Odie rushed forward to help with Jay who was still shaking yet somehow still awake which Archie noted was a good thing. Theresa looked around the empty foyer in panic.

"Chiron! Hera!" Theresa's voice was filled with lots of panic causing doors to fly open from two different directions. Chiron's eyes widened.

"Bring them in here." He ordered as he threw open the other door to his study. Theresa rushed in placing Jay on the only available couch. Hera rushed in waving her arms causing two more couches to appear along with several chairs.

"Hermes." She called and the winged God was beside her immediately. "Get the mentors as well as Apollo and Dionysus." She quickly moved to Jay's side as Hermes went to do as he was told. "Oh also don't forget Zeus."

Archie placed Atlanta on the couch and quickly grabbed a chair sitting down beside her. She looked at him and laughed.

"God Archie, you look so worried. I'll be fine. Chiron can fix anything." Atlanta said as Artemis and Ares rushed over to them.

"Archie, report." Ares ordered. Archie glared at the God of War but sighed, knowing better to anger him if he didn't answer.

"Seven centaurs armed with red feathered arrows. Neil was hit first in the thigh, Odie's arm was skimmed by an arrow when he went to help Neil, Atlanta was hit when she pushed me out of the way of another arrow, and Jay was hit in the retreat." Archie said as Apollo walked over looking at Atlanta's wound while Ares nodded thoughtfully at Archie's response.

"Phoenix tears and rest should be enough to heal her then she will be right as rain." Apollo said coolly as he double checked her wound to make sure he was right.

Chiron looked at Theresa as she refused to leave Jay's side. She was holding his hand gently giving him strength. Chiron looked at her thoughtfully before nodding internally.

"Theresa, will you please carefully pull the arrow out of Jay while I get the supplies to help heal Jay?" Chiron ordered as he rushed to get the supplies. Theresa looked at Jay whose face was twisted in pain. She reached over pressing down on the area near the wound before quickly pulling the arrow out. Jay gave a scream causing the room to instantly go quiet. Theresa quickly pressed her hands on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Herry looked down at the blond in sympathy before he reached over and pulled out the arrow. Neil's girlish scream echoed throughout the secret wing. Aphrodite rushed to her student's side fussing over him.

Archie looked down at Atlanta fearing what he had to do. She looked up at him and laughed. His eyebrow raised in question.

"Come on Arch; pull out the arrow you wimp." She said before gripping his arm in anticipation. Archie nodded, reaching out and pulling the arrow out of her shoulder. Her hand squeezed his arm tightly but she didn't scream though he could see tears in her eyes as she put pressure on her wound.

Immediately the Gods jumped into action. Apollo rushed over to Jay to check his wounds before going to Neil. Hermes went to Odie and bandaged his minor wound. Chiron worked on Jay as the phoenix tears were distributed to heal.

Archie never left Atlanta's side when everything seemed to calm down. A flash of light across his face caused him to look up to see Neil staring into his mirror seemingly checking to see if a hair out of place.

"I get injured and I still don't mess up my perfect hair." He said playing with his hair. Odie made a noise from the corner that caused several heads turn towards him.

"Of course you have perfect hair, perfect skin, and perfect complexion. I wish I had that." He muttered. Archie looked at him in confusion as Neil turned to him smiling.

"I know. Everyone is envious of me and they should be." Neil stated, smiling into the mirror. Theresa and Archie shared a look before Archie's attention was suddenly grabbed by Atlanta's hand on his knee.

"Archie." Atlanta said her voice rather huskily as she drew circles on his thigh. Archie gave a look of shock as he gulped audible.

"Uh…yes, Atlanta." Archie replied softly, trying to stop from going bright red though the blush was quickly coming to his cheeks. She gave a smirk as she rose from the couch with a seductive swing of her body. She moved, sitting down on Archie's lap before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Atlanta, what are you doing?" She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I want you and I know you want me." She whispered before licking his ear. Archie grabbed her hands causing them to stop undoing his sweater.

"Sorry but no." Archie managed to stutter out. She gave a sexy pout as she gave him puppy eyes. He gulped again.

"Aw, come on Arch, I know you want to do me so what's holding you back?" Atlanta stated bluntly. Theresa gave a gasp from across the room as Jay sighed in a bored manner. Theresa looked at him in surprise.

"I don't want to do anything at all. I don't care about Cronus anymore. I'm just going to lay here and do nothing." Jay said lazily slumping farther onto the couch. Archie continued to stop the movement of Atlanta's hands by pinning them across her chest as Theresa stared at Jay in pure shock that their leader whose thoughts were only ever on Cronus had just said that.

"I want to know what is going on in here this second." Hera demanded, her eyes scanning the room taking in everyone's position; her eyebrows rose at Atlanta on Archie's lap.

"Neil's so good looking. Atlanta is throwing herself at Archie and Jay's being lazy. I want to be like them, I'm so envious of them." Odie stated, sitting with his back to the room. Hera looked at him in thought as she tried to decipher what he had said.

"Vanity, Envy, Lust and Sloth." Hera pointed to each of the four in turn. "Oh my gods', Cronus has infected you all with the seven deadly sins."

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please Review.


	2. Be Sure Your Sins Will Find You Out

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing. Hopefully you'll continue to like this. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Pairings: AxA, TxJ, OxOC, HxOC, and NxOC Eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans so please don't sue me.

_Chapter Two_

_Be Sure Your Sins Will Find You Out_

The room was silent as the teens stared at Hera, even Atlanta's attention had been diverted long enough for Archie to pick her up off his lap and place her back down on the couch. She looked up at him with a pout. '_Whoever cursed me with temptation is going to pay. Oh right that would be Cronus, I can't wait to get my hands on him.' _Archie thought as he stared down at the red-head. '_Why me?'_

"This is not good at all." Hera muttered to herself as she stared at the seven teens. Apollo and Dionysus rushed to stand beside Hera nervously.

"We have some troubling news." Apollo said, looking at Dionysus to deliver the news, not wanting the Queen of the Gods to be mad at him. Hera sighed, turning to stare at them glancing at the rest of the group from the corner of her eye.

"If it's about them being hit with the seven deadly sins, I know." She said waving her hand in the direction of the teens. "Please tell me some good news at least." Dionysus nodded staring at the teens in shock.

"Um…well we know the arrows that they were attacked with were laced with some type of poison. If we can break down the ingredients, we can cure them. I don't know how long it will take and we may need Odie's help to speed the process along." Dionysus replied. Theresa stood, pacing in thought at Dionysus's words.

"But Herry, Archie and I weren't hit by an arrow, so will we get a sin?" Theresa asked thoughtfully. Archie looked at the gods waiting for their answer.

"Secondary transfer when you pulled out the arrows from the others will cause you to. It just means it'll take longer for the three of you to show symptoms but you'll show them none-the-less." Dionysus replied softly. Archie sighed, grabbing Atlanta's hands that were reaching across the gap between them.

"Can you hurry up on that cure? I would rather not be raped by my best friend." Archie stated irritably. Theresa turned to him laughing.

"You can't rape the willing, Archie. She will make you willing by seducing you and she won't stop until she gets what she wants." Theresa insisted before turning once more towards the three gods. "Although a cure would be nice before we start showing symptoms." Hera nodded in agreement with Theresa's last statement.

"Yes it would be. After all this could be the catalyst that could jump start your other abilities." Hera stated. The teens stopped to stare at her.

"What do you mean by other abilities?" Odie asked softly. "Great! Another time they can outdo me with something. Why can't I be more like them?" Hera quickly covered her shock at her own slip up.

"We will talk about that after this situation is resolved." Hera said with a finality that left no room for argument. Theresa sighed, sitting down looking at Jay who was staring at the ceiling.

"Well I guess we need to figure out which sins are left for the three of us to get. Neil has pride, Odie is envious, Atlanta's lusting after Archie which is irony in itself, and Jay has sloth so that leaves which sins?" Theresa asked softly. Archie growled softly giving Atlanta's hand a smack.

"Archie-kins!" she pouted. He glared at her for a moment before turning to Theresa running fingers through his hair.

"Greed, Gluttony and Wrath are what are left." Archie said to Theresa. Atlanta stood walking over to Theresa.

"You stay away from my Archie! He's mine got that!" Atlanta said poking Theresa's chest violently. Archie ran over grabbing Atlanta gently pulling her way from her friend.

"Okay, Theresa is our friend. She's not going to try to steal me away." Archie said, wrapping his arms around her body to keep her from lunging at Theresa. She sighed, turning in his arms to pout up at him.

"Promise me, Archie-kins, that I'm the only one you want. You won't go after her." Atlanta said in a demanding voice. Archie could see Theresa covering a laugh behind her hand. He glared at her.

"You know I won't. Theresa is my friend." Archie replied, trying not to promise the poisoned girl. She glared at him, giving him a smack upside the head.

"Promise me, Archie!" She said looking determined. He looked down at her. '_If you weren't poisoned and I was actually promising you that there would be no hesitation at all. I would only ever want to be with you if you wanted me but that's a dream and this is a nightmare but here goes nothing.'_ Archie thought miserably.

"I promise, 'Lanta." Archie stated as sincerely as possible without feeling the pit in his stomach. She smiled turning around in his arms to look at Theresa. He just shook his head looking at Theresa. "So can we continue now, Atlanta?" She nodded happily as she rocked back and forth with Archie's arms wrapped around her shoulders with her arms holding him in place.

"Well I guess it's obvious how it's going to play out. I'll get greed, Herry will be gluttonous and you'll…" Theresa said trailing off as she stared at Archie. He sighed, burying his face into Atlanta's neck for a moment.

"And I'll stand true to my ancestor. I'll bring down the wrath." Archie stated with slight fear in his voice. Atlanta looked at him sadly before gently kissing his hand in an almost loving way. He chuckled. "Well let's not just stand here and worry about it. Let's get looking for that cure." Odie nodded slowly moving to stand beside Dionysus and Apollo. "Odie keep us posted on any developments."

"Of course I will, after all I can't really do much else like the rest of you." He said as he followed the two gods out of the room. Hera stood staring at the remaining teens.

"Well to keep this from hopefully spreading to the rest of us, I will escort you to your own private wing. You'll be able to move about there but in essence you'll be under quarantine. Try to at least stay in pairs should something happen." Hera said before turning, heading towards the door. Theresa looked down at Jay who seemed to refuse to move. Archie gave a yelped as Atlanta took his hand following after Hera.

"Herry, Neil, can you guys get Jay to walk please?" Theresa asked, looking down at the leader of their group. Herry and Neil glanced at each other before each taking a side and hauling Jay off the couch. Herry grunted a little as Neil went to whine.

"Shut it Neil, he may be dead weight but at least I'm not making you carry him alone." Theresa said heading out the door behind them.

Archie groaned internally as Atlanta practically skipped beside him as she swung their linked hands. He watched as Hera opened a door which opened up onto a hallway they had never seen before. The walls were white with pearly lights decorating them which cast a golden hue over the hallway. The floor was a white marble that glistened in the light. They walked down the hallway stopping between two open archways.

"On the right is the living room which opens up onto a game room. The left is the kitchen; someone will be in there at all times so you may have whatever you wish to eat. If you follow the hallway down four small steps and take a right, you will come to another hallway with your private bedrooms. They are labelled so you know which room is yours. If you continue down this hall before the stairs is a meeting/strategy room on your left and across from it is a bathroom. Please stay within this area until we find a cure." Hera stated before disappearing back the way they came.

Herry and Neil exchanged a look quickly moving into the living room depositing Jay on one of the many pieces of furniture. Herry gave a look around the room with approval.

There was sitting room for at least twelve people with various chairs, loveseats and a long couch all in a midnight blue. The carpet was a crème colour and it was soft under their feet. Under several dark wood end tables that were strategically placed next to several sitting places were mini-fridges containing a few snacks and drinks in each; much to Herry's delight. The walls were a crème colour with various photos of the group hanging on them. Herry turned around to gasp. The opposite wall held the largest, most extensive entertainment center he had ever seen.

Archie chuckled at his strong friend as Hercules' descendant sat down in front of the TV beside a mini-fridge. Archie sighed as he sat down in an overly large and overstuffed chair on the far side of the room. He quickly relaxed into the cushions when suddenly Atlanta sat down on his lap adjusting herself to be comfortable. Theresa covered a laugh as she stood in front of the group as Neil took a sit beside Herry.

"For the three of us who aren't showing signs, we have to keep the sin at bay as long as possible. So Archie please don't get angry and Herry please try not to overindulge in anything. I'll somehow not become greedy." Theresa said thoughtfully. Archie rolled his eyes. '_Jay's out of commission and of course Drama Queen steps up to the plate as leader.'_ He thought before gripping Atlanta's wandering hands gently. She pouted.

"Archie, I just want to touch you, that's all." She muttered against his ear. He blushed as red as her hair under the stare of her lust-filled green eyes.

"I think I'm going to go exploring. If you need me just use the PMR to get a hold of me." Archie stated, slipping out from under Atlanta's light but athletic body. He quickly headed for the door but stopped with a sigh. He knew she was waiting for him to invite her to come along. He turned around to see hurt eyes and a quivering lower lip on her beautiful face. He sighed, running his fingers through his strange spiked bangs. "Would you like to come, Atlanta?" She jumped up immediately looping his arm with hers and the two headed out of the room.

Neil looked into his mirror thoughtfully yet admiringly at the same time. A thought occurred to him and he turned to Herry with a large pearly white smile.

"Herry, do you want to come with me to see my bedroom and then we can check out the kitchen?" Neil asked batting his long eyelashes. Herry stared at the blond for a moment before standing.

"Sure why not?" He replied shrugging a large shoulder as he headed out into the hallway with Neil. Theresa sighed as she turned to the slouched Jay, the only one left in the room with her.

"What are we going to do?"

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter involves Neil so I hope you all will like it. I have started working on it but with school projects galore updates will be slow but hopefully I'll update in the next week. Anyway Please Review.


	3. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

A/N: Thank you SO much for reviewing. You don't know how much they make my day. Anyway I'm keeping this short and sweet so onward to the chapter.

Pairings: AxA, JxT, NxOc, HxOc, OxOc

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, or anything else that may belong to someone else for that matter.

_Chapter Three_

_Mirror, Mirror On The Wall Who's The Vainness One of All?_

Neil rushed ahead of Herry passing Archie and Atlanta who were heading in the same direction. He bounded down the hall passing Jay, Archie, Herry and Odie's room before reaching his on the left hand side, Atlanta and Theresa's were on the right up the hall. He paused a minute wondering about the other doors on the right that bore no identification but quickly threw the thoughts aside. He turned towards the double doors and grinned happily. They were polished cherry wood with gold lettering that said: NEIL and underneath it said: Descendant of Narcissus.

Neil smiled, fingering the lettering lovingly as Herry approached. His smile widened as he grabbed the ornamental gold handles and pushed open the door and was immediately met by his own reflection. He grinned as he turned to his left to find an entire wall of mirrors that he found were the sliding doors of his very large closet. He turned this way and that as he stared at his own reflection in all the mirrors in the room. Herry shook his head as he spotted a white reclining chair in the far right corner of the room. He sat down with a sigh, chuckling at Neil's obvious love of his reflection. To pass the time he inspected the room.

The floor was pale hard wood and shone brightly. A plush blue rug sat underneath the large queen size bed. In the opposite corner of the recliner was a pale wood vanity table with a three panel mirror and bright lights. The small chair in front of it had three gold spindle legs and a soft blue cushion. Across from the bed was a dresser in the same colour of the rest of the furniture with a large picture of Neil above it. Overall the entire room screamed spoiled and vain. Neil turned to Herry with a smile.

"Isn't it perfect? There are pictures of me everywhere and all of these mirrors. I can see me wherever I turn." Neil said before gasping as he looked over his bed. "I can wake up to me every morning!"

"Neil, you wake up to you every morning regardless of the mirror above your bed." Herry replied. Neil turned pouting a little as Herry chuckled silently.

"Yes but I'm the only one that receives the privilege of waking up to me every morning. You should be envious of my good looks. I have amazing hair, great skin with an even greater tan, and I have perfect teeth." He stated staring at the mirror, his fingers went through his hair and he quickly checked his teeth. Herry shook his head at his friend as he took another look around the room. There didn't appear to be anything to eat in the entire room and he was famished.

"Neil, can we please go to the kitchen now? I'm starved." Herry said getting up from the chair. Neil looked behind him at Herry and sighed as he stared at his reflection. He nodded slowly attempting to pull himself away from the mirror.

"Oh who am I kidding? I love me! I can't just leave this room with all these glorious mirrors." He exclaimed as he turned this way and that. Herry shook his head at the blond, he was hungry and to top it off, he wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the vanity of Neil. He glared at him and he was completely ignored for several moments.

"Anytime now Neil." He growled out. Neil glanced at him through the mirror; he gave a stellar smile as he turned around.

"Herry, you don't understand. I physically can't leave this room, its paradise, and a dream come true. I can see myself everywhere I move. It's amazing." Neil replied once again turning around back to the mirror and his reflection. Herry growled, cracking his knuckles. Neil let out a girlish scream as he was hefted up and over Herry's shoulder and physically carried out of the room. "Herry!!! Please I can't leave me behind." Herry felt something hit against his back but paid no mind to it as he passed Archie.

"Um...Herry, what are you doing?" Archie asked puzzled by the display of Neil pounding his fist on Herry's back like a little girl and Herry walking like it wasn't a strange sight. Herry chuckled at Archie as he turned back around to answer him.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. Neil promised we would get something to eat but he went into his room and it's filled with mirrors. You can take your own guess of what happened. Anyway, see you later." Herry replied turning back around. He heard Archie laugh at his reply before he let out a gasp and a smack was heard.

"Archie-kins! That hurt, you are supposed to love me not hurt me." Herry heard Atlanta whine as he turned the corner.

"Well, I wouldn't have to hit you if didn't try to put your hand in my pants." Archie replied loudly. He shook his head, of all the sins for Atlanta to get, he never expected her to get Lust; let alone after Archie.

"AHHHH! I broke a nail!" Neil cried as Herry walked through the archway into a pristine kitchen cast in a golden glow. Herry rolled his eyes as he put the blond down who was furiously inspecting every nail. Herry sat down on the stool in front of the white marble counter looking around. A door slid open on the right and out walked a woman. Her white hair flowed down to the middle of her back in waves. Bright emerald greens eyes smiled at Herry warmly. Despite being white, she had few wrinkles and nimble long graceful hands. She was of average height and slim.

"Oh, I'm sorry boys. I was just taking inventory of supplies in the pantry. What would you like to eat?" She asked kindly. Herry grinned.

"Double bacon cheeseburger with the works, oh and if you have French fries, I'll take them as well, please?" Herry asked. She chuckled as she started pulling things out of the large fridge.

"Come up my dear. It's Herry right?" She asked as she moved around the kitchen easily. She turned, handing a glass of chocolate milk to him. Neil sat down beside Herry staring into his mirror.

"Yeah this is the mighty Herry and I'm the most wonderful handsome Neil. I'm not handsome, I'm gorgeous!" Neil said still staring in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow at him as she handed Herry a plate of food.

"Narcissus' descendant, I wouldn't expect anything different." She chuckled, handing him a chicken salad and a glass of water. Neil smiled as he ate the food.

"You know me too well. Wait a second, who are you?" Neil asked, looking at her. She gave a kind smile.

"Neil, don't be rude." Herry said around a bite of burger. Neil gave a disgusted look at him as he turned back to the goddess.

"I'm Rhea. Now Herry slow down, we don't want you to overindulge, we don't want to jump start gluttony." She replied, moving around the kitchen cleaning up from cooking. Herry nodded as he continued to eat.

"Rhea? Where have I read that before?" Herry asked. She stopped in her movements glancing over her shoulder.

"Cronus is my husband."

**To Be Continued...**

I know this wasn't very long but I hope you liked it. I just wanted to get things in order and to show Neil in vain and to start showing Herry in the gluttonous state plus bring in Rhea. I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon. The next chapter is on the envy of Odie. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Envy of Odie

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. I really do enjoy them! I'm really sorry for the delay, I'm really bad at updating. Hopefully it won't take me so long for the next update. At least I know how its supposed to go. Now I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

Pairings: JxT, AxA, OxOC, HxOC, NxOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm writing this on.

_Chapter Four_

_The Envy of Odie_

Odie sighed heavily as he sat at the table beside Dionysus. He pouted as he looked down at the large book in front of him. Somehow he knew he should be able to concentrate on the text in front of him but it was proving very difficult. Dionysus looked over at the youth with a sigh. He usually would have already come up with a solution for the problem at hand but it appeared he was out of commission due to the sin.

"I'm nothing compared to them. You see it Dionysus, don't you? Jay, he's the leader. Everyone looks up to him for advice and he protects everyone." Odie grumbled to himself. Dionysus sighed looking at the youth before looking to Apollo for help.

"You do realize you have your own set of abilities. If it wasn't for you, the group would be stuck in a lot of trouble, all the time. Like right now, they are counting on you to help us with a cure for the sins." Dionysus pointed out. Odie looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"I don't compare to them. They are all so much better than I am. Faster, stronger. Atlanta can hunt, she's fast and she never backs down from a fight. Herry is strong." He whined. Apollo looked down at him.

"Yes, they maybe faster and stronger but you are smarter than all the rest." Apollo interjected trying to help Dionysus' cause for the youth. Odie shook his head looking up at the two gods.

"It's just not that. Theresa can sense danger, read minds and fight. I mean how cool is that? I can't do that." Odie stated as if he truly believed what he said. Dionysus sighed as he poured an orange liquid into a beaker of yellow liquid, causing it to bubble over.

"Odie, you don't realize what you can do. You created the PMR's for everyone and have come up with dozens ideas on how to catch Cronus." Dionysus supplied.

"None of that matters. I'm not like any of them. Look at Neil, he's good looking not to mention lucky. Archie is almost as fast as Atlanta and he fights, I mean look at who his ancestor is anyway. I can barely get an arrow across the room, can't hit a target either". A rather annoyed growl came from the direction of the door. Hermes flew over and smacked Odie upside the head, knocking his glasses off of his face. "Hey!"

"This isn't you, Odie. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I'm sorry but I just had to do it. You need to get back to doing what you are good at, not worrying about what others are good. You can help your friends and find a cure before this gets out of control but if you just sit there being all envious, you'll never help your friends. They trust you to do this." Hermes ranted, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced back and forth. Odie stared at him through blurred vision. Hermes sighed, picking up the glasses and putting them on Odie's nose for him. "I'm sorry, Odie."

Odie sat there for a moment, his mind seemed sluggish to him as he tried desperately for it to work around all the negative thoughts. He knew he could figure out a temporary solution if only he could think this through and then get his mind to work on a true cure. Though he couldn't, he wasn't the best, or the strongest or the fastest in the group. He shook his head; his friends needed him to figure this out. He couldn't just give up but he just couldn't seem to get his mind to work like it should. He wanted to growl at himself. His friends needed him this wasn't the time to let some poison get to him. His eyes lit up and he turned to Hermes.

"Kindness." Odie muttered. Hermes, Dionysus and Apollo stared at him in confusion. They turned to each other, shrugged their shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Odie?" Apollo asked first. They waited for a moment for Odie to continue. Odie struggled for a moment.

"Kindness is one of the seven heavenly virtues." He explained. Hermes looked at him then suddenly realization lit up his face and he smiled widely.

"The seven heavenly virtues! Of course, kindness to combat envy. It won't cure them but it will at least keep them from getting worse. You are a genius, Odie. I knew you could do it. Your friendship is what helped you get to the solution. So it might just work for the others, if it worked for you two. I will go tell the others." Hermes said racing off. Dionysus and Apollo looked at each other.

"Did you understand what he said?" Dionysus asked.

"Me? No clue." Apollo replied.

**To Be Continued...**

I know this was a very short chapter but I really hope to get the next chapter out a lot quicker. The next chapter will be the sloth of Jay. Please let me know what you think. Please review.


	5. Nothing Better To Do

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing, I really enjoy them. I had forgotten I had written this chapter months ago, and had started a line of the next chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!

Pairings: AxA, JxT, NxOc, HxOc, OxOc

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, I just own the idea and nothing more. The title is from a song by Leann Rimes so I don't own that either.

_Chapter Five_

_Nothing Better To Do_

Theresa glared at Jay. For the last few minutes she had tried tirelessly to get him moving. He was lazily flipping channels on the large screen television. Theresa threw her arms up in the air and stormed out of the room, going next door to the kitchen. Neil sat inspecting himself in the mirror and saying about how gorgeous, perfect and wonderful he was. Herry was packing away a fair amount of food. Her eyes widened.

"Herry! You aren't supposed to be eating so much." Theresa stated in reprimand. Herry looked at her and swallowed carefully before answering.

"It's only my seconds. I swear, Theresa. I'm being really careful. Rhea's taking care of me." Herry said smiling towards the older woman. Theresa turned to her.

"Theresa, dear, would you like something to eat?" Rhea asked. Theresa shook her head slowly. "Yes, I know. Cronus' wife, it doesn't make sense for me to be here helping you instead of going after him."

"Oh, no. I just thought you didn't spend much time with the other gods is all." Theresa said causing Rhea to smile, crow's feet crinkling at the corner of her sparkling eyes.

"That was before my husband got out; I lived in Asia Minor now known as Turkey for a long time hiding away from him. I decided I could be of more use here to my children and all of you. After all, someone has to keep them all in line". She replied, winking at Theresa. Theresa nodded.

"Theresa!" Jay called from the other room. She sighed, walking back across the hallway to the living room.

"Yes, Jay?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. He looked up at her. She wanted to look away from the mess he seemed to have created around himself; pop cans, chips, and chocolate bar wrappers.

"I dropped the remote, can you get it for me?" He asked. She paused as if trying to process what he had said. As she was about to explode at him, Hermes flew into the room.

"Odie came up with an idea. For the time being while they are working on a cure, he thought if you used the virtue against the sin then you'd be able to at least keep it from getting worse." Hermes said before flying out of the room. Theresa blinked a few times and sighed.

"The virtue against the sin? Great, how is that going to help me? What's the opposite of Sloth?" She asked. Jay shrugged as he chugged down yet another pop.

"Hard work is horrible, Theresa. Keeping everyone in line all the time while fighting Cronus, it's just not meant for me." Jay said ignoring Theresa. She turned to him with a smirk.

"Hard work is just what we are going to get you to do. A good work out will keep you from being lazy." She quickly walked back across the hallway. "Herry do you think, we could find your room and use a treadmill if you have one?" He smiled.

"Sure. That way, Jay won't be lazy. Good idea Theresa. Hermes said using the virtue against the sin to us too. I wasn't sure how that'd help Neil. He's vain even when he's not been hit with an arrow." Herry replied as he stood. He walked back across the hall with Theresa, hefting Jay up easily.

"Hey! Where are we going? I'm watching TV." Jay grumbled loudly as Herry carried him down the hall. "Well this is better than walking myself though; much more efficient." Theresa glared at him as they walked by the other doors, opening Herry's to find a full gym within the bedroom. She smiled at the weights, treadmill, jump rope, and exercise ball. Herry set Jay down on the treadmill.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious. I don't want to work out. I want to go and watch TV. It's much better than working out." Jay grumbled. Herry chuckled.

"This will be good for your soul. After all it's Theresa's orders." Herry stated before Theresa started up the machine forcing Jay to start walking. He sighed as he moved at a normal walking speed. She watched him for a moment before making the machine become a jog.

"This isn't what I signed up for. I wanted a relaxing afternoon, not a jog." Jay stated as his body kept moving. Theresa smiled almost evilly at him.

"Well that's what you are going to get, whether you like it or not, mister. Put your back into it!" She ordered. Herry gulped.

"I think I'm going to go check on Neil." He said escaping out the door. Theresa didn't notice but Jay wanted to go with him.

"Theresa, I would really like to go watch TV, have a nap maybe." Jay whined. She glared at him forcing him to go a little faster. He groaned as he kept going on the treadmill.

"You have nothing better to do than work out. The only way I'm going to let you have any sloth is if you fall flat on your face in exhaustion." She stated. Jay panted as he kept going as if it took more energy then usual to keep going.

"I hope Odie finds a cure and quick." He grumbled.

**To Be Continued...**

Sorry about the delay (and the shortness of the chapter), I'm really horrible at updating. I won't promise I'll get the next chapter out sooner but I know it has to do with Atlanta's lust (oh the fun I'm going to have with it). Please let me know what you think. Please review.


	6. I Want You To Want Me

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm writing this not because of them but they do help keep me wanting to. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pairings: AxA, JxT, OxOc, NxOc, HxOC

Disclaimer: I really don't own Class of the Titans, just the plot. The title of the chapter is a song by Cheap Trick. The song kept going through my head while writing this.

_Chapter Six_

_I Want You to Want Me_

Archie walked into his room and looked around. To his right was a sitting area to relax in and on his left were a desk and a well stocked bookcase. In front of him was the biggest bed, he'd ever seen. The four poster bed in ebony wood with comfy feather filled pillows and blankets in bright blue. He suddenly stopped his inspection of the room when Atlanta's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Archie-kins, why don't we break in your bed?" Atlanta murmured in his ear, her hot breathe tickling his neck. He tried not to move a muscle. He was still trying very hard not to let his best friend seduce him. He gave a gasp as she licked his ear. He pulled away from her as best he could. He was getting frustrated.

"No, we aren't breaking in my bed. Beds are made for sleeping, nothing else." Archie stated. Atlanta grinned as she pulled away, lunging at him. He quickly dodged her, banging into someone behind him. It was Hermes.

"Oh my! She's gotten quite bad hasn't she? I'm not sure if Odie's idea will work. He has suggested that you use the virtue against the sin; so chastity for lust. Anyway, I should get going. Oh and don't forget to be patient, Archie." Hermes said before disappearing. '_Just when you need someone, they show up and quickly disappear.' _Archie thought angrily before jumping to the left out of Atlanta's lunge.

"Archie-kins!" She whined. "Why don't you hold me? Why won't you let me touch you? Don't you want me, Archie-kins?" She lunged again grabbing his sweater. He quickly unzipped it, letting her have the sweater as he got away. He sighed, staring at her.

"Atlanta, you've been hit with a poison that makes you lust after me. What you are feeling right now, isn't real. We are just best friends." He said, wincing inwardly at his last statement. She pouted at him as she stood there holding his sweater. She clutched it closer to her chest as she stared at him.

"I thought you loved me, Archie. I thought you wanted me. I'm throwing myself at you and you don't want me." She said, her voice cracking with emotions. Archie gulped, his frustration at her was getting worse. He was momentarily distracted enough for her to charge, the force of her pounce, made the two of them fall back into his bed. She grinned as she sat on top of Archie triumphantly.

"Atlanta, please get off of me." Archie stated. She shook her head leaning down to attack his neck with kisses. He felt himself stop struggling underneath her administrations. She pulled away.

"See isn't that better, Archie?" she asked, rubbing her hands over his chest. Her hands quickly tried to pull his shirt off. Archie quickly struggled against her, managing to flip their positions, pinning her down to the bed. She smirked up at him. He glared down at her. "There you go, Archie-kins. Now you can have your way with me. I don't mind."

"No! Don't you understand? I would never take advantage of you in this state. Even if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't act like this. I wish you could understand." He said, he felt tired of trying to reason with her. She leapt forward capturing Archie's lips in a kiss. He pulled away quickly staring at her in shock. He growled at her, pushing off of the pinned girl and running towards the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, leaning against the door heavily.

"Archie-kins! Let me in. Come back." Atlanta yelled through the door, banging on it. Archie growled again, pounding back hard on the door.

"Shut up, Atlanta." He snarled. His PMR went off in his pocket causing him to flip it open harshly. He stared down at the PMR where Atlanta's face appeared. Tears were streaming down her face, and she sobbed loudly.

"Archie-kins, why won't you let me in? I just want you to want me. Why don't you want me?" She cried loudly. He slammed the PMR shut. He could feel his anger rising. This day was just getting worse and worse, he felt. '_When I get out of here, I'm going to kill Cronus for making me hurt Atlanta enough to make her cry. Then I'm going to resurrect him just so I can kick his ass again.'_ Archie thought.

Atlanta sat at the door, crying. The door creaked open to reveal a hot and sweaty Jay jogging along side of Theresa. Theresa sighed, coming to wrap her arms around her friend. Atlanta cried into Theresa's shoulder.

"Archie is mad at me. He doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't love me. He won't come out of the bathroom. He won't even talk to me." She sobbed. Theresa looked at the door, surprised. '_This isn't good. If Archie got mad enough at Atlanta to lock himself in a bathroom, he's trying to keep wrath at bay so he wouldn't hurt her.__**' **_Theresa thought sadly.

"Archie doesn't want to hurt you is all. If he is angry, he might hurt you. It's not that he doesn't want you or love you. He would rather lock himself away and not talk to you then do something that would hurt you for real." Theresa said. Atlanta nodded slowly.

"Okay." Atlanta replied, sniffling. She pulled away from her friend, crawling over to the bathroom door. "I still want you, Archie. I didn't mean to make you angry. Won't you come out and play?"

Archie's fist connected with the marble of the floor. The bones crunched painfully and blood poured out over his knuckles. He yelled banging his head against the door several times. He pulled his bloody hand to his chest, groaning. '_Just leave me alone. I want you to want me normally, 'Lanta. You don't really want me, it's just the poison. Just leave me alone. I want to be left alone.__**'**_He thought as tears slid down his face as an overwhelming sadness enveloped him.

**To Be Continued**...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should deal with Theresa's greed or Herry's gluttony, I haven't decided yet. Please let me know what you think. Please review.


End file.
